


sequestration

by rossettes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, Other, POV Second Person, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: two can keep a secret.





	sequestration

"You know. I’ve died before."

You turn to face your partner, your face blank as it stares holes into you.

"How does it feel. To die?" you ask. You've never wondered it yourself. You have too much to live for.

It hums before turning to face the window. It's cold tonight, you muse. It would be wise to grab a few extra blankets, if you ever end up sleeping.

It doesn't respond for a while, choosing to gaze at the airplane flying across the black sky. Fine by you. You didn't really expect a response anyway. You continue to work on your homework.

"I could show you. If you'd like."

Your hand stops.

"No thanks."

It's still staring out the window.

“It's scary, you know. It's so dark."

You put down the pencil you've been writing with and turn to look at the AI. Its eyes haven't left the sky.

"The sky?" you ask. "If it's so scary, why do you keep looking?"

It shakes its head. "No, not the sky. Dying. It's real scary you know. You can't feel anything, but it doesn't hurt."

The pair of you stay silent as it gets up from its position by the window and hovers over towards your makeshift desk. "So why do you keep looking, if you know it will hurt?" it asks.

"Looking for what?" you ask. But you know the answer. You always have.

"Your memories."

You blink. “Because we're connected. If we find my memories, then we find yours."

It lets out a sound similar to a laugh. You roll your eyes and pick up your pencil, but you don't resume writing.

"Can I tell you a secret then?"

You nod.

"I don't want to remember."

You’re silent when you turn to stare at your partner. It stares back at you. You both gaze into each other's eyes before it starts again, softly.

"I don't need to remember. I have you already. There's no need to dwell on the past. What if it ends up hurting me? What if I regret it?"

"Regret what?" Your voice is strained. It hurts to breathe.

It doesn't blink. All it does is stare at you, stare at you with no emotion. Because it can't feel emotion. It's just an AI. Or so you thought.

"Meeting you."

You can't breathe.

Is this what it feels like to die?

Ignis stares.

You can't hold its gaze.

The pencil in your hand drops to the ground, rolling under your bed. You don't make a move to retrieve it.

"I can show you."

"Show me what?" you whisper. It hurts so much. You want it to stop.

"How to die."

You shake your head. "I need to live. I need to remember."

"What about me? Will you forget me?" it asks flatly. "Why do you need to remember?"

Your phone vibrates on your bed. Its eyes flicker to the phone before continuing to stare down on you. You barely realize it's ringing.

"I need to remember. That's why I exist," you breathe. "I need to remember. That’s what I’ve been doing my whole life."

"Why do you need to remember?"

"Because I'm nothing without my past!" you shout. It hurts so much. God, you wish it would stop.

It's still staring at you. You want it to stop.

You want everything to stop.

"Then come die with me."

Your eyes widen. You look into its eyes. Despite being so small, it seems to be looming over you.

"Die with me. Leave your past behind. Be reborn again. With me. Go into the Vrains and die with me."

Your phone is vibrating.

"I need to remember," you gasp. "I can't die yet." You're telling the truth, but the words feel like lies on your lips.

Your legs are moving without your consent.

Before you know it, you're Playmaker and Ignis is staring at you again, eyes glowing a dim yellow.

"I don't regret it. Meeting you," it says gently. "We were destined to be with each other. Truly."

You feel your eyes water.

"I need to remember."

Ignis seems to be smiling down at you.

"I know."

You’re falling.

There is no game over screen. Not when you're dead.

When your eyes open, it's not you who stares back in the mirror.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if one of them is dead. 
> 
> or possessed. i kindda used death as a metaphor for possession i guess. its like 12 am i rlly just wanted a possession fic bc i have a possession kink or smth idk
> 
> sorry ignis i needed you to be an asshole here. imagine this during a point where they figure out ignis' name ok
> 
> i wrote and published this thru my phone bye


End file.
